Animal Instinct
by BlackProdigy
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke knows exactly what to use to get to his boyfriend Naruto's head, pity he doesn't know the consequences.


Animal Instinct

**Pairing**: Naru/Sasu

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke knows exactly what to use to get to his boyfriend Naruto's head, pity he doesn't know the consequences.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto... yeah I don't own it. It's the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto...how I envy that sheer genius.

**A/N: **Remember that thing about rabid bunnies...yeah...this is the product of one of them. About _**'Wild Card', **_yeah it's my baby...this was just a distraction. Yeah I get those...who doesn't?

(*)(*)(*)

Uchiha Sasuke, nineteen year old, senior at Tokyo's University, (and officially the hottest guy in this side of Japan according to his fanclub), leaned on the metal door in the practical section of the engineering lab, dark eyes hooded and a mischievous smirk on his face, as he observed the redhead half way into the hood of the mustang he was working on.

Shukaku Sabaku was the epitome of trouble; rebellious and followed no rules but his own. Though a child of the Sabaku clan, he was the antithesis of the whole generation. A juvenile delinquent from eight years old, when he was caught breaking into a convenience store in Suna, a repeated offender by sixteen, tried for arson and drug dealing, and a full blown convicted criminal by twenty. The only reason he wasn't in prison was because his family was insanely rich and privately had clout over the justice system in Suna. On his last offence; boosting cars he was ordered to take anger counselling and remedial classes from the University of Tokyo.

The redhead, partial engineering student, slammed the hood shut and grabbed a rag to wipe the oil off his hands, and sauntered over to the Uchiha, leaning in and placing his hands on the wall on each side of the raven.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked, a red brow quirking. "I mean, your boy, Uzumaki, will he un-"

In response the Uchiha just grabbed him by his shirt and pulling him in. "Naruto will deal."

"If you say so." The Sabaku said, finally grabbing him by his slim hips and attached his mouth to the Uchiha's collar bone.

(*)(*)(*)

Sasuke returned to the dorm room he shared with his blond, finding him in the same position he left him in; hunched over his final project for the term.

Naruto transferred to Tokyo a year ago; a photography student with family ties to Japan. When the Uchiha saw him first at the matriculation ceremony he was insanely curious to know what brought an American student to the eastern world.

Passing him to get his documents he was shocked to find out Uzumaki Naruto, as was his name printed on his student ID, blond haired, blue eyed and muscular, spoke fluent Japanese. Upon some covert reconnaissance he learned that than blond, though an orphan with an American parent, had a grandmother in Kohona, but he was adopted by a couple in America when he was four years old.

Three months and a million head games; teasing, taunting, goading and blatant seduction; later, Sasuke had the frustrated blond move into his dorm room.

"Aaaargghhh!" the blond groaned, slumping down on his study table. "I just can get it right."

"And that is what baka?" Sasuke asked, leaning over the blond's shoulder to spy on what he was working on and pretty dead sure that Naruto, with senses like a bloodhound, could smell the foreign scent in him and if not he would see the fire red hickey on his neck.

"The portfolio...twenty-five percent of my GPA..." The blond groaned, leaning back into the psychology student chest. "It's due in two days and I'm not even half way done."

"Hn."

"That's it?"

Sasuke moved to his mini fridge and took out a bottle of water, "I did tell you to finish it the weekend before this dobe, instead of going to that party at Kiba's place."

"Kiba is my friend, teme... his engagement to Hinata is a big deal."

"Che." The Uchiha said, grabbing his Behavioural Sciences text book and folding his legs unto his perfectly made bed; black sheets, with the red and white Uchiha logo stitched painstakingly into the centre.

Naruto flung the pencil down; tan hands scrubbing at his blond, unruly hair. Getting up to grab a beer from the fridge he turned to his roommate/boyfriend/rival/pain-in-the-ass and said, "How the exams?"

"Easy."

The blond raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly, "...it was the 'Abnormal Psychotics' one, wasn't it."

"Yes."

Sasuke knew that the lack of complete communication (a.k.a. one word answers) with the Uzumaki gets on his nerves so he wielded it, mercilessly.

"Who did you use as the primary example?"

A raised eyebrow thinking '_You really have to ask me that?' _ then said,_ "_Itachi_."_

The blond doubled over laughing, "Man, that's cold...your only brother?'

"Yes. He's psychotic." Sasuke said, shutting the book and getting up to retrieve his towel. Grabbing the ends of his shirt he unashamedly ripped the material off knowing the trail of red marks on his shoulder were going to be show; stripped his pants and curtly wound the black towel around his slim waist.

Running a hand through his hair he sauntered off to the shower, feeling the blue eyes boring into his back.

'_Perfect.'_

(*)(*)(*)

"Man," Kiba said, messy brown hair all over the place, "what the hell is up with your boy?"

"Wha'?" Naruto said, turning from his bowl of ramen.

The Inuzuka jerked his head over to the left and the blond followed the motion to view Sasuke actually chatting with some people, perched precariously on a table on the other side of the cafeteria, tight white tank hugging his defined chest, leaving a slit of pale skin just above the clasp of his black jeans; legs obscenely parted to the small crowd around him.

The blond sputtered, and coughed like he was hacking up a lung; the spicy broth nearly scalding his neck.

"What the fuck?" he growled deep in his throat, blue eyes narrowing slightly.

Kiba shivered involuntarily, Naruto looked like a ravenous wolf when did that. He just shrugged, "Man, be careful."

(*)(*)(*)

"Where were you?"

"Out."

Naruto tilted his head shooting back the shot of vodka, "Yeah right."

A smirk, the raven slid into the space between his knees blocking him and the wrestling match on the forty inch flat screen TV, "Don't believe me?"

The blond grabbed the slim hips before him and buried his head in the pale neck, nose nuzzling at the jawbone. "Should I?"

The raven tangled his hand into the neon blond locks, gripped the hair, leaned down to nip at an ear and murmured.

"You don't trust me, dobe?"

Cobalt eyes just narrowed at the blithe statement.

Sasuke just pushed the blond back, smirked, stripped and went to shower.

(*)(*)(*)

"_AHHHHHH_!"

Naruto walked into the room to get an eyeful of Sasuke's supple spine arching of the bed, hand under his sheet, obviously jacking off and panting. Blue eyes darkened immediately with lust but reeled back when he heard;

"_Uhhhhh...Neji_."

His old boyfriend.

Fuck.

(*)(*)(*)

It was late, almost two am.

Naruto was still up and awake while Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on his chest. They had made love for almost the whole night after he had successfully submitted his final project.

The moonlight was filtering through the curtains and breathing deeply he rubbed a hand over the Uchiha's pale skin. To be honest, Sasuke got to him in every way possible, mentally, emotionally, and most of all, physically.

He had come to Japan to live with his recently located grandmother but when he met the raven he knew that there was another purpose for his decision. Not to say that there were times when he wanted to rip Sasuke's head off his shoulders and there were other times when the only thing he wanted to do was kiss him senseless.

But that was what you got for being in love with an Uchiha.

His hand flittered across the pale neck and stopped. He frowned. At the base of the neck just meeting his clavicle there was a slightly puckered abrasion. Tracing the wound he tried to determine if he was the one who harmed Sasuke.

No. The whole night he was...focused...on other areas, so whoever gave him this was someone else.

The wound felt like it was made from teeth.

'_Oh Fuck NO!_'

Whoever the bastard was that marked his baby was going to die and die painfully. A low growl, starting from his lower chest made its way up until he was humming with anger. His mind shifted to red. Scenes of blood and gore flashed across his mind and his other hand clenched into the sheets, nearly ripping them apart. Something in the back of his mind chipped in and, calming down by degrees, he released the sheets.

Eyes snapped open with recognition of what his brain had been telling him for the past two week but tried his best to avoid.

'_Shukaku...Just wait you son of a bitch.'_

(*)(*)(*)

"Whoa Uzuamki….take it easy….you've already gone through two of my boar hide lined punching bags." Akari, the gym trainer warned.

"Yea, so what?" Naruto growled, while delivering a series of bone crushing punches to the frayed black bag being abused before him. "I have problems."

"Like?"

Naruto slowed down, bracing himself on the punching bag, glancing up under his wet bangs plastered to his forehead. "Tell me...what would you do if your lover was fucking someone else."

"..."

He resumed the decimation of the bag, "Yeah...That's what I thought."

(*)(*)(*)

He finally tracked him down. Shukaku was idly leaning on the wall of the roof of the Sciences Department.

"I was wondering when you would finally catch on." The redhead said not even turning around to face the Uzumaki, "About time blondie. So how's this gonna go down?"

"Oh." Naruto said slightly chuckling, "I'm not here to fight you Sabaku."

Shukaku's eyes widened at the level of deep, dark poison that slithered through the statement and spun around. Naruto was ten feet away from him but the flat, blank stare that he was greeted with said it all.

Naruto was pissed off to hell and back.

"Stay...the...fuck...away...from...him." his said voice like polar ice and liquid nitrogen with all the love of Hades and sadistic torture.

Shukaku stopped dead. The air that he was breathing was almost disappeared.

Naruto took one step to the redhead, eyes now shadowed under his hair. "You do not want to know what I'll do to you if you don't."

For the first time in his life Shukaku almost shivered. Damn, who knew the bright, bubbly, blonde had such a dark inner core. The dark threat was almost palpable and thrumming through the air. The Sabaku felt rooted to the ground he was on.

"Understand?"

Shukaku mustered up the courage to ask, "How did you find out?" satisfied that his voice was even.

"Your scent."

Green eyes opened. "Really?"

A chuckle, "I have what doctors say is 'heightened sensory faculties', meaning I can see, feel and smell things that 'normal' humans can't...and another problem when I can't completely control my actions."

At this he pinned the redhead with a glare that would peel paint off the wall and crush the stones under it.

"I'm not one to play with, Sabaku. Trust me; if I found even a drop of his blood on you, I have an excuse to go free while your body comes up mysteriously missing."

A wave of cold washed over Shukaku and he held up both hands in surrender.

A smirk, "We understand each other then."

(*)(*)(*)

The music was throbbing and Naruto coldly watched Sasuke dancing with some blue haired soon-to-be-deceased fucker. The Uchiha turned around and sinuously shifted to rubbing against the man but the fucking cherry on Naruto's cake when the raven dipped down and obscenely ground up on his dance partner's crotch.

After dealing with Shukaku and having to watch the raven tripping on and over his already frayed nerves the Uzumaki lost it. He slammed his Smirnoff ice on the counter so hard it nearly shattered, crossed the room in three strides, blindly tore off the other man, grabbed the Uchiha by his shirt and summarily slammed him against the nearest wall.

"I have fucking had it with you mind games Uchiha." He growled voice dark and poisonous, capturing the raven's hands in one palm and forcing them over his head. The noise from the party nearly stopped; everyone was staring at the two men, in the middle of the room, not giving a damn about who saw them or not.

"I know you are a sick, twisted bastard, and I get that you need to play around." Here his usually genial blue eyes narrowed to murderous slits of sapphire; "But... I...do...not..._**share**_."

A leg was shoved between the Uchiha's and a knee gracefully provided for the raven to ride to the rest of the pulsing DBSK's 'Mirotic'. The blond head buried into Sasuke's pale neck and sharp canines were nipping at the Uchihas throat just above the almost headed bite. "Don't... ever... fucking... do... _**that**_... again... before... me... or... I... will... end... you. _Understand_! "

The Uchiha could do nothing but whimper.

"Say it!" the blond ordered.

"Yes!" he gasped out. "... I understand." The last part came out in paired with a husky whisper and glittering fathomless black eyes. "And, I've got you... right... where... I... want... you."

His legs wrapped around the blonde's waist, eyes dancing like madness. "You are _**so**_ easy to goad, dobe."

Naruto glanced up form under his bangs and smirked, grabbing the Uchiha by his ass he leaned in a settled his face under the ravens neck,

"And you are a bitch to handle." With that he sank his canines into the pink spot of skin before him and gripped down into the healing wound, effectively remarking him.

Sasuke's scream nearly shattered the dangling glass baubles in the ceiling. Reaching up he grabbed the back of the riotous blond hair and smashed his lips against the peach one in front of him, not minding a damn about the traces of blood on the lips. The kiss was deep, messy and utterly hedonistic.

"Get me out of here baka," he said, teeth biting down on the puffy bottom lip. "...unless you want to show everyone in here yo-"

"Huh," the blond said, "I thought you were the showy type."

Black eyes bored into the blonde's skull, "I wouldn't object to demonstrate to all the fuckers here how well I can ride y-"

He was immediately ripped off the wall, "Time to go."

(*)(*)(*)

His back roughly met the bed under him. Sasuke's conscious mind didn't recognize when all his clothes were suddenly on the ground and a source of hot furnace pressing against him. Lips, teeth and tongue were marking a hot trail down his body, pausing at this waist line to bite down on the tender flesh there.

Hot pleasure overtook his mind and the Uchiha's hips bucked up while grabbing the blond locks to keep his mouth firmly in place. Lust raced through his veins like liquid fire and boiling magma.

"S'uke...fuck." the blond groaned. Tan hands grabbed the slim hips under him and forced them apart while settling his corded form between them. Sasuke hissed and threw his head back, rocking his pelvis up at the weight of the body on his stomach.

"Ggnnnnhhh." He groaned. He was so hard he knew he was going to come soon. "N-Naruto-PLEASE!"

"Hold on S'uke." The blond said knowing he was begging to be penetrated.

Slick fingers coated with lube slipped down to the small opening and slid in. "Yesssss."Sasuke hissed. "Finally."

"You impatient bastard." The blond said slowly fingering the body below him. He leaned down and husked, "You think I didn't know what you were doing?"

"And what was t-_AH!" _The prostate was touched.

"You were being an ass," thrust "...provoking me" thrust "...pushing me..."

Sasuke panted. "I don't give a dam-_AH_...just take me already!"

Naruto smirked leaning down about to capture the leaking member in his mouth and murmured, "As you wish."

(*)(*)(*)

"Congratulations Uzumaki."

The blond turned around to face his impov tutor, Hatake Kakashi; his eye bent into a 'U'. "Well done on the portfolio; a solid four point GPA."

A red flush climbed up on the half-American's cheeks and a hand rose to rub the back of his neck. "Arigato, sensei."

The sliver haired man seemed to smirk, depicted by the light in the one grey eye that wasn't covered by his hair.

"You should be proud," he said, "...the board was impressed... and scandalized about the specific subject the work was based off...very... avant-garde."

Another blush. "...yeah about that..."

A hand was held up, "No worries kid, your 'muse' is nothing to be ashamed of."

The collection was ironically named 'Muse'.

"I have to say, that kind of innovation hadn't been seen in years in this place." The silver haired man said clicking on the projector; up popped pictures of the specific 'muse' in question; namely one black haired, temperamental Uchiha.

Flipping through the snaps, the collection depicted the black haired genius in all sort of ways; some snaps of specific areas of his body, like the one of the graceful curve of his neck where collar bone was just edged with wisps of midnight hair, snaps of his skin, like his pale lower back on the curve of his spine where a swirling tribal tattoo was inked in obsidian black and lined with blood red.

But the picture that the blond was most proud off was the one where the raven was asleep, head turned on the white pillow, pale face and black hair just barley highlighted by a beam of moonlight slithering through the window above his head. He had a look of absolute peace and serenity...a rare occasion with the Naruto.

A slap on the back brought the blond back to reality.

"You're headed for great things kid." The professor said walking out.

"Yeah I am," Naruto whispered eventually, smiling at the photo on the screen, "As long as you're there with me bastard."

***Owari***


End file.
